


Candy Shop

by wheniwasanalien



Category: Fall Out Boy, One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Candy, Choreographed Dances, Foursome, Gay Sex, Halloween, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sadomasochism, drug references, enema, foodplay, noncon, roller skates, trick-or-treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwasanalien/pseuds/wheniwasanalien
Summary: All seventeen year old Niall wanted to do was go trick-or-treating in his minion costume, but Pete had other plans.





	Candy Shop

According to a majority of the middle aged white moms in Niall Horan’s suburban neighborhood, seventeen was way too old for trick or treating. Still, Niall ignored their hostile stares and horrific bob haircuts as he walked proudly down the sidewalk with his plastic orange pumpkin pail in hand. He was feeling awfully good that night, as before he left his mom had ruffled his blond hair and told him how handsome he looked in the minion’s costume she’d sewn for him. “Have fun sweetie! Don’t take candy from strangers,” she told him, and he shot her a confused look. “Just kidding about the last part, but only for tonight!”

Now Niall found himself walking alone down the once busy street past houses he’d already stopped at earlier in the night. He’d been home to empty his pail only once, which was unacceptable. If he didn’t get at least two pails of candy, he might as well just give up on trick or treating. But Niall Horan was no quitter.

“Hey little boy!” shouted a voice from Niall’s left. He turned to see a man in a vampire costume standing at the entrance to the woods. The man looked Niall up and down before adding, “Or, um... little man.”

“Hello!” Niall said cheerily, trying to hide his anxiety. The woods had always terrified him, and he was afraid that perhaps the man was a real vampire who was just waiting at the mouth of the forest for some treats of his own. Niall imagined his mother crying when the police told her they’d found his drained body laying face down in the dirt, his beautiful hand crafted minion costume torn to pieces. ‘No!’ Niall thought to himself. ‘That’s so stupid. He’s probably just a nice man who decided to get dressed up to pass out candy.’

“You’re a little old to be trick or treating, aren’t you?” the man said as he walked closer. Niall had heard that same thing nearly a thousand times that night and it had begun to irritate him hours ago. By this point, the mere mention of the word old was enough to make him pop a vein.

“I’M NOT TOO OLD!” Niall screamed, throwing his plastic pumpkin pail to the side and dropping to the ground so he could have a proper tantrum. “I’M ONLY SEVENTEEN! I JUST WANT CANDY!”

“Jesus, Niall, calm the fuck down,” the vampire man said as he approached the convulsing minion.

Suddenly, Niall stopped throwing his pale little Irish ass in an angry circle to look up at the man. “Wait, how did you know my name?”

The man flashed a fanged grin as he helped Niall to his feet. “Niall, I know everyone in this town’s name. I’m Peteywise, but you can call me Pete, or Pete the Treat if you prefer.” Pete wiggled his eyebrows at Niall, who raised one of his own. “So I’m guessing no to Pete the Treat. It’s alright, I’ll get it started some other day.”

“But how do you know everyone’s name?” Niall asked as he dusted off his minion suit.

“I run the new candy shop down on the corner. I’ve met almost everyone in the past month, since everyone’s trying to buy candy to pass out,” Pete said. “Speaking of candy, would you like to come to my totally not shady van and eat some?”

Niall’s eyes widened and he clapped his minion paws. “Yes please Mr. Pete!” His mother had told him to be careful and not take candy from strangers, but it was trick or treat night. Besides, Pete wasn’t a stranger, he was a small business owner.

Gripping his hand, the Pete man lead Niall down the little dirt path which ran through the woods. At one point Niall suggested they sing a song, so it could be like the Wizard of Oz, but Pete kindly shut him down by telling him that if he sung so much as a note he’d clap his minion cheeks the whole way back to Gru’s musty ass basement. Still, the walk was otherwise enjoyable. Niall liked Pete, and thought his fake fangs were incredibly cool. “Those must be great for chewing potatoes.”

“You like potatoes?” Pete said as they approached the completely not creepy white van with blacked out windows which sat in the middle of a clearing. Niall nodded fervently, his minion goggles almost falling off his head. “Well lucky for you, I’ve got a shit load of potatoes in the back of my truck. You can have some but you have to get in and take the crates out because I wouldn’t want to pull any muscles in my arms.” Pete then dropped Niall’s hand in order to dab violently. “Wouldn’t wanna mess up my lit dabberinos, gotta stay bae for these kids so they’ll buy my swag candy, you know?” Niall nodded, despite the fact that he did not know.

Pete smacked Niall’s little yellow minion ass as he crawled into the back of the van, but Niall didn’t think anything of it. He’d let Pete do anything to him as long as it meant he got to chow down on some bomb ass raw potatoes. “Yummy raw potatoes is yummy!” Niall cheered as Pete shut the van door after he crawled in. “Where are they, Pete?”

“Up your ass,” Pete hissed from the darkness, and suddenly Niall felt something hard and heavy slam into the back of his head.

“WEY HEY UP THE LADS!” Niall screamed as Pete continued beating him as violently as Niall beat his meat. “THAT’S NOT THE FUCKING CRAIC!” The whole world went dark all of a sudden as Niall was hit with one last powerful blow to the head.

Pete smirked in the darkness as he began undressing the unconscious boy. “Trick or Pete, bitch,” he mumbled as he stripped down his overalls. “Trick or Pete, indeed.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Niall opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the ceiling. It had rainbow colored tiles, therefore he definitely hadn’t woken up in his bedroom. “Where am I?” he tried to say, but only drool came out as he realized that there was some kind of gag in his mouth.

“Finally, you’re awake!” Pete called as he approached the restrained boy. He had tied Niall up with ropes of licorice and put a jawbreaker ball gag in his mouth, and now had him laying on his stomach on the candy counter. “See dear, you can have your candy, but I need to get mine first.” He smacked Niall’s ass, which elicited a groan from the boy. “Let me just put on some mood music quick, and then we can begin our... playdate.”

((AN: Start listening to Candyland by Blood on the Dance Floor here to set the mood for the fic.))

‘Bloody hell, this music is awful!’ Niall thought as the wretched song began. ‘Ladies and gentlemen, sluts and whores?’ For no more than a second, Niall wondered, spread naked on the candy counter, which one he was. 

“First of all, let’s see how tight you are. Wouldn’t want to make you bleed,” Pete said, flashing his fake fangs. At least Niall hoped they were fake. Niall let out a scream and tried his hardest to curse against the gag as Pete ran his slow hands across Niall’s tight hole and then slid a finger in. 

Sick of hearing Niall’s gurgling, Pete decided it would be a good idea to remove the gag, at least temporarily. Pete later regarded that as a bad move, however, because the second he undid the gag, Niall began to scream. “WHAT THE FUCK, PETE!” he screeched as Pete walked back behind him. “I DON’T LIKE HAVING OLD MEN FONDLING ME ARSE CRAIC!”

“Niall, baby,” Pete began as he continued fondling Niall’s arse craic. “It’ll be over soon. I promise, you’ll enjoy this, and you’ll get your candy.”

“You’re... not gonna kill me, are you?”

Pete laughed as he disappeared out of Niall’s range of vision to grab something from a shelf. Niall heard a candy wrapper crinkling as the man walked back over to him. “Of course not. I want to make you comfortable, Niall. Have a bit of fun together. I promise it won’t hurt... that much.”

Niall nodded, tears running down his blushed face as Pete waved a Ring Pop in front of him. “Suck,” Pete commanded, shoving it into Niall’s mouth. The pop was cherry flavored, which wasn’t Niall’s all time favorite, but he still found it quite delicious, at least until Pete pulled it away with a satisfying pop. “Now baby, work with me during this next step. It won’t hurt as much if you don’t struggle.”

Suddenly, Niall felt the sticky Ring Pop being slid into his asshole. “Pete!” Niall screamed as Pete began to massage his cheeks. “Pete please, I don’t like this!”

“You look so good though,” Pete purred as he ran a hand through Niall’s sweaty blond hair. “Papa’s handsome little man.”

Fuck! Of course Pete knew Niall’s weakness. He melted every single time someone called him a “handsome little man”, ever since one day when he was younger. Niall remembered it so perfectly; he’d hopped out of his race car bed on his sixth birthday, and ran down the stairs before he could get changed out of his special footie jammies. “There’s my handsome little man!” his mother had gushed as she swooped him into a hug. “Happy birthday, baby.”

That, however, was a long time ago. There was no love in the phrase when Pete said it, and Niall knew this, yet it didn’t make him immune to its charm. “Thank you, p-papa,” Niall whined as Pete went to the shelf again. “What are you doing now?”

“You have a sweet tooth, don’t you?” Pete asked, to which Niall responded with a nod. “Would you like a lick of my lollipop?” Pete strutted in front of the boy, revealing his whole ass nude middle aged man body. He had a sizable dick, but Niall doubted that it tasted good. Pete noticed the way Niall was eyeing his cock and wagged his finger at him like an instagram beauty guru telling you not to judge a book by its cover. He pulled a lollipop from behind him (Niall didn’t want to guess where he’d been keeping it) and licked the stick. “See, this’ll hurt me more than it’ll hurt you.” With that in mind, Pete began to wiggle the stick into his dick hole. He continued pushing and moaning in pain until only the green tip of the blow pop was visible. “Suck my lollipop, baby boy.”

Niall hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward to gingerly lick the candy which was popping out of Pete’s cock like a turtle’s head sticking out of it’s body. If turtles were shaped like dicks, of course. “Ugh, fuck!” Pete moaned as Niall’s tongue circled around the lollipop, teasing the tip of his cock and causing it to twitch in pleasure. “So good baby, take the rest.”

Niall obliged and took more of Pete’s length into his dirty mouth. He had been quite awkward at first, but suddenly he was sucking the life out of Pete like a pro. He ran his tongue along the sides and barely even flinched when Pete’s hairy balls bounced against his chin. God, and they were hairy. Pete could make a whole ass weave with that shit. ‘I’d look nice with a weave,’ thought Niall as he deepthroated Pete’s sugar stick.

“UGGHHHH! WATER DROP EMOJI WEARY FACE EMOJI EGGPLANT EMOJI!!!” Pete screamed as he blew his load as well as the lollipop into the back of Niall’s throat. Niall began coughing furiously, until finally the jizz coated lollipop flew out of his esophagus and skittered across the linoleum floor.

“Why do you say emojis out loud?” he choked out, his voice sounding like that of a chainsmoker, and not the kind that make white people music using garage band. 

“Gotta stay hashtag hype with the kids, my nigglet. Emojis are just so on FLEEK right now!” Pete responded as he began tying on a pair of roller skates. For whatever reason, Niall barely batted an eye at this. His night already seemed like an acid trip, why not make it weirder?

“Never fuck any guy without them,” Pete explained as he skated, still naked, over to Niall. 

“Why just with guys?”

“They’re my straight skates. If I put them on while I fuck a dude, it’s like an automatic no homo.” Pete turned so that Niall could see the side of Pete’s skate, which was decorated with the image of a naked woman. “Genius, isn’t it?”

“Sure,” Niall said slowly as Pete began trying to flip him over. “What are you doing, Pete?”

“Missionary position, love. It’ll be much more convenient given the things I have planned, and trust me, it won’t be vanilla at all. Unless you want that flavor of taffy.” Pete chuckled, thinking he was so fucking clever. Pete really was a genius. After all, who would’ve thought up the line “I’ll stop wearing black when they invent a darker color”? Surely not some simpleton or some edgy thirteen year old girl on Tumblr, that’s for sure. Pete Wentz truly was an artist and a master of words.

Once Niall was on his back, Pete began to place random bits of candy onto him. “Just decorating you, Niall. You’re gonna be the prettiest little lad ever.” Niall blushed hard as Pete pressed two soft gumdrops against his hard nipples.

“Want some of Papa’s special sauce?” Pete purred, secretly very proud of his very low key Rick and Morty reference, even though he knew that Niall didn’t have a high enough IQ to be able to understand it. It was alright though. Not everyone could be as intelligent as Pete Wentz. Niall nodded fervently, causing the gumdrop on his left nipple to fall to the floor. “Chocolate syrup coming up then!”

Pete coated Niall head to toe in the brown stickiness, leaning down to kiss his toe as he poured the sauce over it. By the time Pete was finished, Niall looked like he was doing blackface, which is just how Pete wanted him. That way he could pretend he was Kyle Massey, his long term celebrity crush and well know milk chocolate daddy. “We’ll do something special with this little cock of yours. I have a pot of warm chocolate heating up, I think it’ll serve as a perfect coating.”

Pete vanished once again, then came skating back in with a sloshing, steaming pot of liquified chocolate. Niall’s dick twitched for the first time ever, and for a second it reminded Niall of those Mexican Jumping Beans that everyone used to have until they realized that they were really insect cocoons. What if Niall’s dick was really like a flesh sleeping bag for some unsightly moth? ‘Fucking hell,’ Niall thought to himself. ‘All this sugar’s making you lose your mind.’

Niall was shook from pondering his mental state as he felt the molten chocolate being poured over his man rod. “FUCKING POTATOES FLYING AROUND ME FUCKING ROOM PETE! THAT HURTS LIKE AN ARSE CHEEK ON A STICK!”

Pete just smiled as he stuck skittles to Niall’s cocoa covered dinky doo. “So delicious, baby. So tasty.”

Niall had always been a screamer, but never before had he yelled quite so loud. Pete bet that they could hear his cries all the way in Japan. ‘It’d be a shame if some young Japanese girl were to record him screaming and then claim that the footage was of him violently masturbating,’ Pete thought as he finished off his decorating by putting a little candy bracelet around Niall’s hardened cock.

“What now?” Niall groaned as Pete skated away again. Where was he even getting all this shit from? And if he had planned all this, why hadn’t he just lain it out prior to now so he wouldn’t have to keep skating back and forth? ‘Probably just lazy writing,’ Niall thought as Pete removed the Ring Pop from his pucker. He moaned in relief as the pressure left his rear end.

“Don’t clench yet, baby,” Pete said as he unwrapped a pack of Mentos. “We need to get you cleaned out. It wouldn’t be good for your chocolate to mix with mine, if you know what I’m saying.” God, Pete was disgusting. It was a complete mystery why he had so many little twinks up his ass. Actually, it wasn’t much of a mystery after all. Pete clearly had money, so he was probably just serving as a quite literal sugar daddy.

Niall almost lost his shit as soon as he heard the fizzing of the diet Coke. “Fuck no!” he screamed, convulsing on the table in an attempt to free himself from his extremely durable and unbreakable licorice restraints. “You’re gonna make a volcano in me bum?!”

“It’s called an enema, sweetie. You can do one with any fluid, like water, coffee, or even milk.” When he said the word milk, Pete winked at an invisible camera. “Oh, sorry for that wink, I just got a little bit of milk-fic-jokes-been-dead-since-2012-all-of-you-shut-the-fuck-up-already stuck in my eye.”

Niall closed his eyes tightly as Pete dropped the mentos into the bottle one by one, then put the lid back on and shook it. “Fire away, Pete,” Niall told him grimly, wondering for a second if now would be a good time to advertise his new album, Flicker, which is out now on iTunes, and you should definitely buy that shit because it slaps. ‘I’m gonna get booty blasted to death,’ Niall thought, and began imagining his mother’s confusion when she was told that her son’s asshole had been blown up. ‘Ma,’ Niall thought, a smile spreading across his Ellen Degeneres face. ‘I miss me ma.’

Niall barely even knew what happened after that. The combo of foam and liquid rocketed into his hole faster than one could make up a shitty Rete-Brentrick crossover imagine. The sound he made could only be referred to as a howl, which is something that dogs have been known to do. A baby dog is called a puppy. Niall was like a little puppy, bright eyed and hyper. There’s the Niall-puppy reference you all were eagerly awaiting. I hate it too, but you know I had to do it to em.

“There we go,” Pete said as the fluid spilled back out of Niall, not nearly as quickly as it had entered. Pete collected it all in a bucket, but I’m going to spare y’all the details of what it looked like on the way out because that shit’s gross and I’m not trying to write Niall Goes to Taco Bell. “Now you’re ready for Peteywise’s Steamin’ Semen Machine.”

After sprinkling his dingaling with Pop Rocks (for extra stimulation), Pete lined himself up at Niall’s entrance. Niall closed his eyes tightly. He wasn’t ready to lose his virginity, especially not to some weird old dude with man meat that was past its expiration date. ‘He probably has to take Ageless Male or some shit,’ Niall thought, laughing to himself at the thought of Pete needing supplements to help him get it up, but also still crying because he was being raped by the Peteman.

“Wait!” Pete shouted suddenly. “I almost forgot! I have a special surprise for you Niall, for being such a good little pup!” Pete clapped his hands in the air, and almost immediately the music changed, and Candy Shop by 50 Cent was being blasted through the entire store.

((AN: Y’all already know what the fuck to do. Put on Candy Shop to get the full effect so it’ll seem like you’re really there.))

“I thought you’d never be finished with him, Petey,” said a growly voice that was a mix of about fifty different accents. “Me and Lou were getting antsy.”

Lou? As in, Louis? ‘No,’ Niall thought. ‘It can’t possibly be him.’

“Yeh, what the fucking hell, Pete? You and the little cunt were taking ages, I went through two packs of candy fags.” Fuck. Niall knew that pubescent voice anywhere. It was fucking Louis Tomlinson.

“Oh yeah? I went through five packs,” said the other voice, before breaking into a cough that sounded like Trina from Victorious when she had to play the little girl who had tuberculosis.

“Come out, boys. We haven’t got all day,” Pete shouted as he restarted the song. “Now you guys do the fucking dance routine I spent six damn weeks teaching your uncoordinated asses.”

Niall tilted his head and almost fainted when he saw the two men skating towards him, both completely naked except for their roller skates and candy tassels which hung from their nipples. Both of them clutched candy cigarettes in their hands, which they were managing to smoke despite the fact that they were, you know, not fucking real.

The boys had skated out together but now went in opposite directions, where they mirrored each other’s slutty dance moves. As they simulate slut dropped, Niall realized that the one boy didn’t have an ass at all. Like damn, that shit was so nonexistent that Niall thought he’d seen water be thicker. Thicker, a word which rhymes with flicker, which is coincidentally the name of Niall’s new album, which is still out on iTunes. Thankfully, Louis had more than enough ass for both of them, and he wasn’t shy about shaking it for his small audience.

After the boys finished, they skated to either side of the counter to wait for Pete to give further instructions. “Niall, these are my employees, Ryan and Louis. They’re like my own personal oompa loompas, if you will. Say hello, boys.”

“Hey,” said Ryan unenthusiastically as he put his head down. ‘Putting your head down like that when you talk is a sign of abuse,’ Niall thought. ‘Shit, that means that Panic! at the Disco frontman Brendon Urie must have beaten him! It totally couldn’t be that the trauma was caused by someone else, such as Ryan’s alcoholic father!’

“I already know good old Neil, here,” said Louis as ran a finger over Niall’s chest and then licked the syrup off of it. “Hey, Ryan, you and Pete have something in common. You both like bum fucking puppies.”

“Shut the fuck up, Lou,” Ryan growled, biting down on his arm so that he didn’t freak out and start flipping things over. “That was one time, and she was totally into it.”

“How do you two know each other?” Pete asked.

“We used to be best friends,” Niall began, and Louis looked away from him in sadness. “But then we got in a fight. Over chicken.”

“It wasn’t just chicken, you cunt!” Louis yelled, putting out his cigarette on Niall’s forehead and causing him to scream. “It was chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham, with a side of homemade mash! I made it for you, Niall! I made you fucking potatoes!”

“Whatever it was, it was raw in the middle!” Niall retorted.

“You could get very sick,” Ryan observed, and Pete nodded at him in agreement.

“That’s fucking crazy,” Pete said. “Fucking mania.” It really wasn’t all that crazy. Pete just wanted an excuse to say mania so that he could promote his old man band’s newest flop, Mania but with weird ass spacing that’s supposed to make it seem hip. Preorder it now on iTunes, or don’t, because just like Pete Wentz, it probably fucking sucks.

“What fucking ever! Let’s just get this over with already,” Louis snapped, pulling another candy cigarette out of seemingly nowhere. Once again, Niall didn’t want to guess where he’s been keeping them.

“Alright,” Pete began. “Let’s do this, boys. Remember what we planned. Oh, and what team?”

“Wildcats,” both boys yelled before taking off to collect the various supplies they needed because unlike Pete, they actually fucking planned ahead so the author wouldn’t have to write in them skating back and forth eighty fucking times.

First of all, Louis began by shoving Warheads into his dick hole while Ryan bent him over and began pouring Pixie Sticks into his asshole. Pete prepared Niall by spraying whipped cream up his asshole. Ryan has suggested they use Cheez Whiz, but Pete shut that idea down because “it’s not fucking 2009 anymore Ryan that joke is shitty and washed up just like you”. Speaking of Just Like You, please buy it on iTunes, because unlike Pete’s shitty emo-cousin-of-the-Chainsmokers faggotry, it’s actually good. Ryan filled his own asshole with caramel sauce, which honestly sounds like the most disgusting sticky ass feeling in the world, and Jesus Christ why the hell am I writing this because I don’t like stickiness whatsoever and all of this shit must be like God tier sticky. Wet and sticky is very icky. Sticky and wet makes mommy upset. I’m absolutely disgusting.

Finally, all the preparations were finished and the three men could finally steal the young boy’s innocence, if they hadn’t already. Pete lined himself up at the back, Ryan sat on Niall’s stomach, and Louis sat on his chest. “OH JEEZOPETES!” Niall screamed as Pete slammed his schlong into his already cream filled hole. Ryan leaned so that Pete could slurp the caramel from his asshole, and Louis shoved his Warhead filled dick into Niall’s mouth and began shooting them down his throat like an AK-47. Just when Niall thought it was awful enough, Louis bent himself so that Ryan was nose level with his ass, and wouldn’t you know it that coke addict bitch leaned forward and started snorting the Pixie Stick powder out of Louis’s ass. “God Ry, I thought you were snorting, stop crumching my arsehole like its your arm after your daddy beats you!” Louis hissed as he took another drag of his fake cigarette.

“Stop rawin’ ya fag for a second and calm the fuck down, Louis!” Pete yelled as he thrusted into Niall again.

The entire scene was completely awful, yet at the same time it was sort of amazing that they had so much going on at once. There must be some sort of art to orgies honestly, because you have to sort out which dick goes in which hole. It’s kind of like Legos I guess, but for adults instead of kids, because kids should not have orgies. I’m looking at you, Stephen King, you sick bastard.

Niall could barely comprehend what was happening to him. All he’d wanted to do was go trick or treating, get lots of candy, then come home and maybe violently masturbate in his race car bed. He just loved saying “vroom vroom” whenever he was about to come. But no, Niall couldn’t go home and tickle his pickle (another Rick and Morty reference that mortals won’t understand) because he had to fucking follow the creepy ass vampire man into the woods to his shady ass van. Fuck, life was just so unfair. Sometimes Niall wondered if it was all worth it, if perhaps all this suffering would one day be worth it. What comes after death? Why are we here to begin with if death is inevitable? Is there any meaning to life? Are we even real?”

However, none of these things mattered as Niall allowed the perverted men to ravage him and use him as nothing more than a prop in their sick orgy. “Nothing matters,” he said, his words muffled by Louis’s dick as he faded into darkness for the second time that day.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Niall!”

The voice startled him, and he opened his eyes to see his mother staring down at him with extreme worry in her eyes. “Ma?” Niall choked, as his throat felt like it was closed.

“Oh Niall! Thank God, you’re alive! I thought someone kidnapped you!” His mother cried as she pulled him in for what might’ve been the world’s tightest hug.

“But I was Ma! I was in a van and- and-“ Suddenly, Niall realized where he was. He was on the sidewalk outside the entrance to the woods, still fully dressed in his minion outfit, with his candy scattered around him like confetti. “It... It must’ve been a dream,” Niall murmured, his blue eyes wide as he took in his familiar surroundings.

“You must’ve passed out from all that walking,” Niall’s mother chided. “You need to remember to say hydrated!” For the first time in his seventeen years, Niall wondered if his mother had a Tumblr account.

“I’m sorry, Ma,” Niall whispered, leaning in to hug his mother once more. “I’m glad it was all just a really weird dream.”

“Weird dream? Oh God, what if someone drugged your candy? Niall, honey, I need you to shove your fingers down your throat like a bulimic, okay? You’ve probably seen your little friend Zayn do it before,” his mother said, still clearly very worried about her son’s wellbeing.

“Ma, I’m fine, I swear,” Niall mumbled, rubbing his head as his mom helped him stand. “Do you think we could go home and maybe eat some potatoes?”

His mother smiled and ruffled his hair. “Of course we can, anything for my handsome little man.”

Niall grinned as he and his mother picked up his fallen candy and began the long trek back to their house. So it had all been some weird wild dream. It all felt so real to Niall, and he swore he still felt some sort of stickiness under the fabric of his minion suit.

His mother was a few feet ahead, and suddenly, very quietly in the distance, Niall heard a very familiar song playing. Candy Shop by 50 Cent, the same song that had been playing when the three guys had violated him. Niall felt fear wash over him, and almost passed out as he saw a note taped to the inside of his plastic pumpkin pail. He picked the note up gingerly. “Thanks for the fun,” it read, and Niall felt himself shiver. “Much love, Pete the Treat.” Maybe the trauma he’s experienced hadn’t been a dream after all.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Happy Halloween! This fic has stolen my ability to write as well as my will to live. Hope everyone enjoys it.

xoxo, Cam


End file.
